


Nooroo The Human

by JacoMoss81



Series: Nooroo's Freedom [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette gets dirty, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Multi, Nooroo becomes a human, Part 1 of a 2 part story, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: Nooroo the Kwami that is forced by Gabriel Agreste to be used as a villain to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous is in for a shock when he becomes human while Gabriel becomes a butterfly.Now he can escape with help from Ladybug and Cat Noir.





	1. Dark Wings Rise

Gabriel Agreste enters his lair, he's had a bad day due to problems at work and he needed to let off some steam, luckily he knew that getting Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous would work and then his Wife, Emile would be back so his son Adrien can have a family again. 

Gabriel removes his tie "Nooroo Dark Wings Rise" Nooroo goes inside the brooch which turns Gabriel Agreste world famous fashion designer into Hawk Moth, Paris number 1 villain.

"Annoyed because of her job, perfect for an Akuma" He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it, It turns into an akuma "Fly away, my little akuma, and evillize her." 

The target is Janet Martin an 18 year old who works part time at a hair dressers. She has light brown skin, with long brown hair done in a ponytail, she is wearing a red t-shirt with jeans. Thanks to Chloe she lost her job, outside she is crying The Akuma files into her hairband, an angry face appears, an pink butterfly symbol is also there, letting Hawk Moth talk to her.

Hawk Moth in his lair with the butterfly symbol begun to talk with is newest villain 

"Scissors Girl, I'm Hawk Moth. You seem sad, and I can help you with your troubles but in return you must get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous do we have a deal?" 

"Yes Hawk Moth" purple-black smoke is released from the hairband wand and covers her body now her hair was grey, she is wearing a grey dress and is holding scissors which act like boomerangs. 

"A new villain on the streets of Paris, soon Ladybug and Cat Noir will arrive and then Scissors Girl will get the Miraculous and Emile will be back" he laughs evilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's the end of chapter one of my new story, Nooroo will appear, just setting everything up first. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Adrienette being Adrienette.


	2. Adrientte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette get romanic with each other.

***Marinette Bedroom***

Marinette was laying on her bed, on top of her his Adrien Agreste her boyfriend. 

One week ago Cat Noir was on Marinette's balcony they were just talking about things in life, when Marinette told Cat that she has a crush on Adrien Agreste, Cat being Adrien was very shocked that his very good friend who he did have secret feelings for had a crush on him. He looked at her smiled and whispered in her ear "I love you too Marinette" after that they begin to date but in secret as they didn't want anyone to know yet Marinette also told Adrien that she's Ladybug. 

Marinette and Adrien have been full on kissing for 10 minutes, Adrien moved his hand to the bottom of Marinette top and slowly move it up showing her chest, Adrien begin to kiss it, soft moans where came out of Marinette mouth "Kitty stop" Adrien stops and looks at Marinette confused "Did I do something wrong Princess?", "No it's just my parents are downstairs" Adrien nodded Marinette then took her top off leaving her in a bra "So instead of sex lets strip down to our underwear and cuddle" Adrien kisses Marinette on the lips "Oh Bugaboo I like that a lot" 

1 hour later Marinette in just a bra and underwear was laying on Adrien who was just in his underwear both kissing very much in love. 

Downstairs knocking were heard and Sabine opened the door to see Alya there "Marinette in her room", "Thanks" she goes up the stairs to Marinette's room "Marinette" Alya could not see Marinette. She goes up the ladder and notice a huge lump underneath the covers she moves them and is very shocked to see Marinette and Adrien there in just their underwear. 

"Omg Girl doing the dirty business with Adrien what gives?" Adrien and Marinette look at each other. 

After getting dress they left the bed "We have been dating for a week in secret, no one knows not even our parents we didn't want to tell anyone straight away I hope you understand" 

"I course I do girl, just how did it happen?", "Simple Marinette told me and seeing how I have feelings too, we began dating" 

"So why are you here?" Alya pulled out her phone to the Ladyblog and shows the news report on Scissors girl "I just wanted to see if you two were ok" Adrienette nodded and Alya left. 

Adrien and Marinette transformed into Ladybug and Cat Noir and left . 

***Time skip to after battle***

"Miraculous Ladybug" Ladybug threw the Boomerang into the air causing hundreds of ladybug's to fix any damage that was cause by Scissors Girl "Pound it" Ladybug and Cat Noir did their fit bump as Scissors Girl returned to being Janet again 

***Hawk Moth's Lair***

"Ladybug, Cat Noir you may have won but I will get to cut the final battle with your Miraculous falling out" the window closes.

"Dark wings fall" Hawk Moth detransforms into Gabriel Agreste an angry Gabriel Agreste who picks up his tie and puts it on him.

"Curse those Brats" Gabriel said stomping his foot on the floor making the butterflies fly from the ground "I need there Miraculous now Nooroo" Gabriel pointed his finger at Nooroo. 

"Your using my Miraculous for the wrong reasons that is why you keep losing" 

"Your wrong Nooroo, I will win and my Wife will be back a family I will be part of again" 

Nooroo turned away facing the window "You have your Son, who you don't spend any time with and you speak to him in a cold harsh way, you don't spend any time with him and soon he won't want to do anything with you and your Wife will leave you". 

Nooroo turned around to see that Gabriel had already left "Master?" he flew around "This isn't funny Master".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted Adrien and Marinette to be already dating in this story and knowing that they are Ladybug and Cat Noir because it moves the story forward. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Nooroo becomes Human


	3. From Kwami to Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nooroo becomes Human and Finds Adrien

***Hawk Moth's Lair***

It was midnight and Nooroo was sleeping on the floor curled up in a ball with butterflies around him, normally he would be resting in his Miraculous or trapped in a jar in Gabriel bedroom but Gabriel didn't remember so he was sleeping on the floor. 

Nooroo was twisting and turning he felt pains in his body, he didn't know what was happening then he screamed, he woke up and noticed that everything was bigger than before, he looked at his hands and grasp he saw that there were human like then he notice that his whole body was now human "Holy shit" he stood up he saw that he was wearing a purple t-shirt with purple trousers and purple shoes also his hair was purple as well. 

He walked to where the trapped floor was, normally he could not use it due to the force of being an Kwami but now being human he height is perfect to make to floor move taking him to his master Master's atelier, arriving there he knew that he needed to leave but he needed to get some things first most importantly his Miraculous.

He walked up to Gabriel bedroom he very quietly open it and grasp when he saw Gabriel sleeping in his bed not as an human but as an Butterfly he notice the Miraculous on the drawler next to his bed he grab it and left all while Gabriel was in a deep sleep, he then heard sounds from Adrien bedroom he was confused as Adrien should be in bed, he looked inside and saw Cat Noir in Adrien room turning into Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien turned around and grasp "Hi Adrien, Cat Noir i'm Nooroo" 

***A few seconds later***

"Your a Kwami" 

"Yep"

"Hawk Moth Kwami who is now human and Hawk Moth is a butterfly and also my Father and he wants to change the past by having my Mother never go missing so we can all be a family again and Nathalie is helping him" 

"Yep" 

"You have the Miraculous?" Nooroo took out the Miraculous from his pocket "Good then we will go to Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous", "Before that theres more staff we need to get, follow me" Adrien follows Nooroo to his Father's atelier where he goes to the safe Plagg goes in and opens it The Miraculous Spell book and Peacock Miraculous,Adrien picks them up. 

In his bedroom after putting the spell book and the Miraculous in his bag he looks at Plagg who had finished his Camembert "Plagg Claws Out" Plagg goes into Adrien Ring making Adrien into Cat Noir, Cat Noir picks the bag and put it over his shoulder he then took hold of Nooroo and the two left the mansion. 

Marinette and Tikki were fast asleep when they heard a bump on the balcony, Marinette knowing right away who it was shot right up and climb onto the balcony "Adrien it's 12:45 in the morning who this?", "Princess this is Nooroo it's a long story" 

After Nooroo told Marinette and Tikki everything they left to go to Master Fu.

"Marinette, Adrien nice to see you, but it's 1 in the morning", "I know Fu" Marinette said "But this is an emergency" Nooroo appeared making Fu and Wayzz grasp "Nooroo!" Nooroo runs to them tears in his eyes having a loving hug between them. 

"It's good to see you again Wayzz" ,"You two Nooroo and I see that The Kwami Curse has hit you"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other "The Kwami Curse?"

"You see for one night a Kwami can turn into a human while their owner becomes the animal that represents the Kwami as with Hawk Moth he is now a Butterfly... who is Hawk Moth?" 

"Father", "Hawk Moth is your Father?" 

"Yes Wayzz he is but you don't need to worry about him making Akuma's anymore" 

Nooroo then brought out his Miraculous and handed it to Fu while Adrien brought out the Miraculous Spell Book and Peacock Miraculous and handed them to Fu.

"This is a special day" Fu said as he looked through the Book again

"So what happens to me now?" Nooroo asked 

"While me and Adrien will hand Gabriel and Nathalie to the police, Nooroo will then stay here until he gets a new owner" 

Adrien looked at everyone, he knew that his Father you not give up without a fight, Nooroo wound not be save in Paris, he had to live in another country. 

"I know what to do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So whats going to happen to Nooroo, luckily are favourite cinnamon roll is going to help. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Nooroo gets fixed then finding a new owner.


	4. Nooroo Leaves Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette get Nooroo out of Paris while Gabriel looks for his Miraculous

At Master Fu's place Marinette, Adrien, Fu, Wayzz, Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo are sitting in a circle they are listing to Adrien's plan. 

"We all know, if we beat Gabriel then he will find a way to get Nooroo back which is why we need to give Nooroo to a new owner, someone who is not from Paris, someone outside of the country" 

"But i'm still human" Nooroo said waving his arms in the air 

"Which is why as soon as you turn back into a Kwami me and Marinette will take you to Charles de Gaulle Airport where we will slip the Miraculous into a person's bag, it will be a teen as I believe it will be better than an Adult". 

"But theres still all the evil inside of me which has to be realised" 

"Of course Nooroo as soon as your human I've remove the evil form you" Fu said

Nooroo nodded. 

Morning rose in Paris with Nooroo changing back into a Kwami right before our heroes eyes, Fu then removed the evil form him.

Marinette meanwhile was writing a letter she put's it in an envelope "For your new owner to read" Fu hold the Miraculous Nooroo looked at everyone he went right into Adrien giving him a huge hug, Adrien hugged back "Thanks Adrien", "Your welcome and Gabriel will be behind bars I promise" Nooroo turn to Fu "I'm ready", "Then Nooroo I renounce you" Nooroo gets sucked into the Miraculous making change to a simple oval brooch Fu open the Brooch where a photo of Emile Agreste was and Handed it to Adrien who put it in is wallet then Fu put the Miraculous in a small wooden box, he handed it to Marinette who puts it in her purse. 

***Airport***

7am and it was busy but then again when is a major Airport never busy, Marinette and Adrien were looking around for the right person to be Nooroo's new owner.

"Adrien look over there" Marinette pointed to a teenage girl same heigh as her with long brown hair, wearing a green T-shirt with blue jeans "Purrfict" 

Marinette took the box and letter and walked into the Girls bathroom then went right into her knocking her over. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy" 

"It's ok. These things happen to us" 

Marinette slips the box and the letter into the girls bag then hands it to her "Here you go and sorry", "No worry's" she leaves "Good luck Nooroo" 

***Agreste Mansion***

"WHERE IS IT?" Gabriel was looking all over his bedroom for his Miraculous it was Missing, he went downstairs to his atelier hoping that it will be there he entered and saw that the painting of his wife was slightly open he grasp and run to it, he open it and noticed that the safe was open "No" Gabriel was not happy that The Spell book and The Peacock Miraculous were missing. 

Gabriel then heard Adrien laughing coming from downstairs, Adrien entered the atelier with the Girl that won the hat making contest. 

"HA, HA, HA, Adrien thats really funny" Marinette said with her arms around Adrien 

"Where it is?" Gabriel yelled at the two teens "Wheres what?" Adrien said "The book and brooch I know you took it" 

"Oh you mean the Miraculous Spell Book and Peacock Miraculous" Adrien put his hand behind his head. 

"Of course what do you know about Miraculous?", "Everything Hawk Moth" 

"I don't know what your talking about" 

"Oh cut the bullshit I know your Hawk Moth, Nooroo told me" 

"Nooroo?" 

"Your Kwami well former Kwami" 

"He is mine Kwami and only mine" 

"There a curse that effects Kwamis that lets them become human while their owner becomes the animal of the Kwami and last night it was Nooroo's turn, for 1 night he was human while you were a butterfly, he took your Miraculous, came to me, told me everything then I took the book and both Miraculous and took them to a safe place" 

"You will bring them back here right now if you ever want to see the outside walls again" 

Adrien crossed his arms "Can't do that Nooroo is on a plane going to a new home where he will be used for good" 

"I did this for you Adrien to bring your Mother back, for us to be a family again"

"Well I've moved on, got a family of my own, my friends and girlfriend" kisses Marinette on the cheek. 

Gabriel looked down in shame his own son had betrayed him, because of him he would never see his wife again, never be part of a family again. 

As Gabriel was looking down Tikki and Plagg came out of there hiding place, Gabriel took a step back when he saw the two Kwami's "I've been fighting you this whole time" Gabriel smiled "This is amazing you can bring your Mother back" 

"No I'm not because if whoever brings Emile back would lose the person they love for you that Me and Me it's Marinette. You lose" 

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Gabriel yelled as cops entered the building and handcuff Gabriel taking him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter. Nooroo won't be in the next chapter as I am going to do a sequel which will take place with Nooroo and his new owner. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Alya's and Chloe's reaction to whats happened. 
> 
> Also does any one know how to add bold text.


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Chloe find out about Hawk Moth true identity.

***Césaire House***

Alya woke up to hear the TV on, she came out of her bedroom to see her Mum, Dad and Sisters sitting on the sofa she sat with them as she saw the TV report with Nadja outside the Agreste mansion 

"Hello I'm Nadja Chamack, we start with breaking news Hawk Moth is no more" 

"What" Alya said out loud 

"It is confirmed that Hawk Moth is famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste" 

Gabriel being taking away in handcuffs "Mr Agreste, Nadja Chamack is there anything you have to say" Gabriels saids nothing

Adrien was seen in the background shaking hands with the cops and beside him was Marinette.

"What is Marinette doing there?" 

"We can also confirmed that his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur has been woking with Hawk Moth both will be spending a long time behind bars". 

Silence filled the Césaire household they wanted to know what's going to happen to Adrien. 

Nadja walks to where Adrien is "Joining me now is his son Adrien Agreste" she turns to Adrien and hands a microphone to Adrien "First of all Adrien let me say how truly sorry I am for everything that has happen" 

"That's okay, truth be told a part of me is not surprised that Gabriel was Hawk Moth, he only cares about himself" 

"You called him Gabriel why's that?" 

"Because he never been a Dad to me, even when my Mum was still around he had my whole life plan out, he only saw me as the face of his company, his company was more important than me having a normal teenage life, before he became Hawk Moth, he forbid me from going to school having Friends he didn't want me to be me" 

Marlena was shocked how Gabriel treated his son 

"Of course a huge question is that what will happen to his brand Gabriel? Will you take over it?"

"No because Gabriel forced me to be a model and truth be told being a model, I hated it, I will no longer be modelling and I am not going to be running Gabriel I'm sorry to everyone that will lose their jobs but I don't want to do something that I don't like doing. Also no more diet." 

"So can you tell me how the final battle went down" 

"Last night his Kwami Nooroo who he treated like a slave became human for a short while, he came to be, told me everything I went right to Ladybug and took Nooroo to a safe place. Then we came back here, It was a really easy battle no becoming Ladybug and Cat Noir for this one" 

Marinette did a facepalm "Adrien did you just revealed our identities on live TV?" 

"Oh fuck" 

"Oh fuck indeed Adrien I love you with all my heart and this pass week with us secret dating as been amazing but now everyone knows who we are, and what happen if you said this and we have not beaten Hawk Moth yet than what" 

The next two minutes saw Marinette and Adrien in a full brown argument which was being showed on live TV. 

Alya could not believe what was playing in front of her heroes were her best friends who are fighting could Adrienette be over?.

"You jumped inside of a T-Rex" 

"You been controlled by 5 different Akumas" 

The list went on and on of different things that they have done as Ladybug and Cat Noir in the end they were right in each other faces. 

"I love you so much Mari" Adrien brings her closer and puts his arms around her neck "Oh I love you more" Marinette then started to full on kiss Adrien on the lips, Adrien kissing back, Marinette putting her hands up Adrien chest while he did the same to Marinette 

"Ok you do that enough" Nadja said 

"Do you want to come back to my place and carry on?" 

"Do you mean" 

"Yes I want you to make sweet love to me" 

Marinette and Adrien leave running to Marinette's home to have sex. 

"Well there you have it back to you in the studio" 

Alya stood up went into her bedroom and got dress "I got things to talk about with Marinette" 

***Chloe's Bedroom***

Chloe was on her phone when she got a text from Sabrina telling her to put the news on Chloe turns the TV on where she sees Gabriel Agreste being taken away with the bottom of the screen saying Gabriel Agreste confirmed to be Hawk Moth. 

"W-what Adrikins no" a tear came down her face seeing Gabriel being taken away she knew that he wasn't a good Dad but he was the only family he had after his Mother went missing. 

She then started to cough when she saw Marinette there "Whats Maritrash doing with my Adrinkins?" 

"Joining me now is his son Adrien Agreste" she turns to Adrien and hands a microphone to Adrien "First of all Adrien let me say how truly sorry I am for everything that has happen"

"That's okay, truth be told a part of me is not surprised that Gabriel was Hawk Moth, he only cares about himself"

"You called him Gabriel why's that?"

"Because he never been a dad to me, even when my mum was still around he had my whole life plan out, he only saw me as the face of his company, his company was more important than me having a normal teenage life, before he became Hawk Moth, he forbid me from going to school having Friends he didn't want me to be me"

Chloe could only listen in shock Gabriel really was a bad man. 

"Of course a huge question is that what will happen to his brand Gabriel? will you take over it?"

"No because Gabriel forced me to be a model and truth me told being a model, I hated it, I will no longer be modelling and I am not going to be running Gabriel I'm sorry to everyone that will lose their jobs but I don't want to do something that I don't like doing also no more diet."

"More time for us then Adrinkins" 

"So can you tell me how the final battle went down"

"Last night his Kwami Nooroo who he treated like a slave became human for a short while, he came to be, told me everything and went right to Ladybug and took Nooroo to a safe place. Then we came back here, It was a really easy battle no becoming Ladybug and Cat Noir for this one"

Did Chloe hear that right Adrien is Cat Noir 

"Adrien did you just revealed our identities on live TV?"

"Oh fuck"

"No Maritrash is not Ladybug and did Adrien swear"? 

"Oh fuck indeed Adrien I love you with all my heart and this pass week with us secret dating as been amazing but now everyone knows who we are, and what happen if you said this and we have not beaten Hawk Moth yet than what"

Chloe was in shocked at seeing Paris famous superhero being the boy she loved and the girl she hated in an argument right which was being showed on live TV.

"You jumped inside of a T-Rex"

"You been controlled by 5 different Akumas"

Chloe listen in shock as Marinette and Adrien list things that they have done as Ladybug and Cat Noir in the end they were right in each other faces.

"I love you so much Mari" Adrien brings her closer and puts his arms around her neck "Oh I love you more" Marinette then started to full on kiss Adrien on the lips, Adrien kissing back, Marinette putting her hands up Adrien chest while he did the same to Marinette

"Ok you do that enough" Nadja said

"Do you want to come back to my place and carry on?"

"Do you mean"

"Yes I want you to make sweet love to me"

Marinette and Adrien leave running to Marinette's home to have sex.

"Well there you have it back to you in the studio" 

Chloe just stood there in silence not knowing what happen then she open her mouth "They love each other". 

***Marinette's Bedroom***

Loud breathing was heard Adrien and Marinette had just had sex Marinette looked at Adrien and laughed, he joined "That was amazing" Adrien kisses her "That's whats boyfriends are for" 

They got dress and went downstairs where they saw Alya, Tom and Sabine sitting on the sofa. 

"We got a lot to talk about" Marinette and Adrien look at each other there was no way of getting out of this. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That the end - The Sequel will come soon and here is the synopsis 
> 
> Nooroo has a new owner a Teenage girl named Veronica Smith who becomes Brighton and Hove's superhero Miss Butterfly, she has a crush on her best friend and most Popular girl in the school Eleanor Jones who helps her with the battles. 
> 
> This story will mostly feature new characters but favourites like Marinette and Adrien will appear. 
> 
> Next Story will be: We're in a What?


End file.
